Phoenix Girl
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: Bella Swan was notorious with her friends until a tragic incident happened. Now the time comes when she moves to Forks and she knows the Cullens are vampires. How will this Twilight story unfold? Canon pairing.


**Phoenix Girl**

Bella Swan was notorious with her friends until a tragic incident happened. Now the time comes when she moves to Forks and she knows the Cullens are vampires. How will this Twilight story unfold? Canon pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Tragedy Strikes Like Always**

Tonight was another night that would seriously make us into convicts. I told my mom that I would be staying over at Eunice's place. It was the hard truth, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna go out and have some fun.

"Come on, Bella, let's go! Dylan's outside waiting for us and my mom's still knocked out with drugs ever since this morning! But I think she'll be okay..." Really? "Anyways, Vamanos!" Eunice shouted as she was already pushing me out the door.

"Okay, hold on, let me get my shoes!" God. I swear she's high tonight. Once I put on my shoes, she literally carried me outside and I got a whiff of marijuana. Yup, she's high.

There was a black Mercedes waiting for us. I got into the backseat first, followed by Eunice. There was Dylan on the wheel, Maddy on shotgun, and April to my left.

"Hey Phoenix, Tiger, you two get your masks from the bag, _Widow_ here is on a mission," Dylan said as he started the car and pulled out of the curb.

"What's the mission, Maddy?" I asked as I took the bag from April and got out my Phoenix Bird mask and I gave the tiger mask to Eunice. We were all wearing half-face masks of animals. Dylan was wearing a half-face mask of a wolf, Maddy was wearing a half-face mask of a black widow (pretty creepy by the way), and April was wearing a fox mask.

The whole masks charade is stupid and all, but hey, our identities are kept a secret.

"You remember Joseph?" Maddy asked. Of course, we remember Joseph.

"He was such a douche." I scoffed and Dylan laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, he was!" He added. "Did you know last week he just put on the brakes in the middle of an exit ramp just to comb his hair?"

We all groaned at that and Maddy interrupted, "As I was saying, I caught the fuckin' douche sucking face with Amber."

April gaped at her. "Holy shit, the bleach blond slut that strut with her implants?"

"I bet that douche popped her implants," I said and Maddy laughed out loud saying, "He did!"

All of us burst out laughing. "Holy shit!" Eunice shouted. "That's hilarious, did you get it on camera?"

Maddy grinned. "Nope, but I know we'll be using one tonight. Tell them, Dylan."

"Alright, my Creature Feature, we all know that Joseph Douche has a 1961 Ferrari California Spyder that he shows off 24/7 and costs over 10 million dollars. It's right now sitting in his dad's garage, lonely and restless. And that's why we have phoenix here to turn that baby on and ride it all night!"

"You make it sound like I'm gonna have sex with the car," I told him, a little annoyed.

Dylan just scoffed at me. "Oh please honey, no one would mind having sex with you."

"That's right, I don't mind!" Eunice yelled as she hugged me tightly then April latched unto me, squealing, "Me too! Gang bang!"

I quickly pushed them back. "You guys are pervs!"

Maddy laughed, "I think we're proud of it, Bellies."

**Eunice Dillard**: crazy hyped up squirrel, has a druggy mom, and a dad as a drug dealer. She can sniff, taste, and identify almost any kind of drug like a police dog. She was my best friend ever since I moved here to Phoenix. She was the first person that greeted me, and even before the drugs, she was always full of nuts.

**Madison "Maddy" Sears**: High School Senior football player, quarter back. Not bad for a girl in football, huh? She has a normal life, normal parents, normal little brother, and normal everything, except the fact that she hangs out with us and we do these sabotage night sprees. She was the leader of our group, and decides everything for us. She has an extended family called the Mordaci Family. She told us they were a mafia. Her mafia family raised her when she was a baby up until she moved here with her parents to get away from all the excitement.

**April Fox**: the daughter of one of the richest people here in Phoenix. She lives in South Montezuma Court, one of those luxury homes. She's a year younger than me, but she's a freshman like me. Her parents are divorced and she's currently living with her dad who is a lawyer. Her mom's in Seattle.

**Dylan Cote:** Half-Navajo Graduated from high school last year and has a notorious legendary reputation at school. He was the one that caused the most trouble and he was barely ever caught. He had a few pranks that he got caught for, but nothing too serious. The teachers and principal knew that he did it, but they can never get proof that he did. All the students were with him, giving him alibis, and we were there to give him alibis. Right now, he's actually living a respectable life, except for the fact that we still do these gang activities. He's taking up his father's restaurant.

Soon we reached a large mansion, and it was all quiet and peaceful. Dylan kept the car running as he unlocked the doors. "Okay, _Phoenix_, get to it."

That was my cue. "Right away. I'll see you guys at the hideout." I got out of the car and quickly Dylan drove away. They trust me enough to do this properly and successfully.

For some odd reason, events like these were the only times were I would be graceful and swift like a swan, but with a 'fiery blaze' as Dylan added, describing as a swan of flames, Phoenix.

I easily lifted myself over the high brick wall fence and landed perfectly on my feet on the other side. I sneaked over to the large mansion, imagining the mission impossible theme song was playing in my head, and easily pick the lock of the front door. Luckily for me, they were not at home and so I just stroll right in. I headed for the garage and spotted the car covered with a large black sheet.

I took off the sheet and sure enough it was there. I went to the car door and picked it as well. It took a while, but I finally got it right.

I got in the car and switched some wires around and the car made a beautiful sound. Too bad, this baby is getting totaled.

For some entertainment, I pulled out in reverse at high speed, knocking down the garage door. The lights of the mansion immediately came on. Oops, I guess they were asleep.

As quick as the wind, I stepped on the gas and flew right out of the neighborhood. Heading to one of the most notorious parts of Phoenix.

In less than an hour, I already arrived at the warehouse and I drove right inside one of the open garages. They were all waiting for me. I parked the car and Dylan closed the garage. They were already carrying baseball bats and metal pipes.

I got out of the car and Maddy tossed me the golf club.

"Job well done, Bells," Maddy said sweetly to me then she pushed me over to Eunice. "Now stand aside." she said, snarling a bit. Wow, she was really pissed off.

"She meant thank you," Eunice said and I gave her a look. "No...really?"

"This is for fucking with me, you son of a bitch!" Maddy yelled as she swung her metal baseball bat, smashing the window shield. We all cheered as she continue to bash the luxurious car.

She looked back at us. "Well, don't just stand there! Join in!" And we did.

In less than two hours, the car was completely wrecked. I couldn't even tell if it was once a luxury car or dumpster car. All I know is that it was damaged beyond repairs.

April took out her cellphone and started taking pictures of the totaled car. "I'll send these pictures secretly to the douche, how about that?"

We all laughed as Maddy replied, "That would be awesome. Send me copies."

"Well, aren't you all having so much fun?" A strange, melodic voice was heard and we all turned around to see a lady with silver blonde hair, next to a shady Caucasian man They were the most beautiful couple I have ever met, but their dark burgundy red eyes sent shivers down my spine...wait, burgundy?

I looked closer. Yes...their eyes were red. Who were these people?

"Who are you?" Dylan asked as he stepped up, lowering his metal pipe down to his side. It would look like he's dropping his guard, but he's actually preparing to strike.

"Sorry," the male said. "But I don't think all of you will live long enough to know our names."

"Party ends here," the female said.

My friends' expressions changed to somewhat anger and fear emotional appearances, but Maddy...she looked completely frighten and scared. It was the first time I've seen such fear in her eyes, and she was raised by a mafia.

"Run," she quivered out a whisper and we all turned to her as if she was crazy. "Guys, run, now!"

I still had no idea why Maddy was telling us to run, and before we knew it, we heard a loud chilling yell. I whipped my head around and saw Dylan on the ground, the metal pipe dropped next to him and the shady male standing over him, grinning. Dylan was clutching his left arm, which was twisted in a horribly deformed way.

Another scream was heard and I saw the blonde birch biting Eunice's neck. She was screaming in agony and blood was dripping down...I was so mortified.

"EUNICE!" I cried out to her and ran for her, but then I found myself roughly pushed to the ground. I looked up and saw Maddy...

She was held by the Caucasian male from behind and immediately, he bit her.

Everything was happening so fast... Eunice fell to the ground cold..and immobile like a corpse. April dropped to her knees, the same position as I am, frozen in fear and in shock. Maddy was looking at me with frightened eyes...not the fear of dying...but fear for me...for all of us. Her lips opened and moved...

She mouthed out to me, 'Run...Run..'

I couldn't run...I couldn't even move or speak! I was terrified. Tears were strolling down my cheeks. I was watching two of my best friends dying...

Soon...Maddy fell limped and the bastard dropped her like she was nothing.

He chuckled, her blood dripping out from his mouth as he grinned at me. "You smell so nice. Let me have a taste of you..."

Then I heard a snarl, a cannibalistic snarl. It was so loud and so ferocious, it even strayed the murderer's attention away from me. All of us, even frozen April, was looking at Dylan...

He was on his feet, shaking and trembling like he was having a seizure. He was snarling like a deranged animal...

He looked up with a deadly glare at both the murderers with a killing intention, and his face contorted into a demon's...

The next thing I knew, a large fury, ferocious beast lunged at the 'vampire'...

* * *

I decided to end the chapter here.

More complicating stuff will happen, but I decided to skip that and let that unfold somewhere else

Bella will not be like Bella in twilight, you'll see.

Hint: A Comedy Romance between Edward and Bella. A classic Hatred to love in a funny way.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
